If Something's Wrong
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: "It's too much like Joy's disappearance, Fabian," she finally whispered. "One minute she was there and the next minute she was gone. For weeks. For months. What will I do if that's happened to Eddie?" Patricia is worried, Eddie is potentially missing, and poor Fabian is being bossed around as usual. Peddie Oneshot - written specifically for HOA Oneshot Day 2013!


**A/N:**

This is just a little random Peddie oneshot written for HOA Oneshot Day 2013. I have no clue where this came from but I wanted to post something so here it is?! I admittedly did go a little fuzzy on the details. Even though I've seen season 3 pretty recently, all of the plot lines just kind of jumble in my head and I can't really keep specifics straight so I kept it general as to not get something terribly wrong.

The title is stolen from one of Aidan Hawken's songs. It doesn't really fit the story or anything but I was listening to him when I wrote this so whatever. I'm kind of awful at naming fics so don't mind me!

Honestly, there's more Patricia/Fabian friendship here than actual Peddie interaction but nevertheless - Happy HOA Oneshot Day 2013!

**Disclaimer:**** House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

Patricia wasn't overly concerned when Eddie didn't show up to class on time. He had been running late so they hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast and walk to school together like usual. There was a very high chance that he was going to saunter into class late with one of his trademark obnoxious smiles plastered onto his face.

She was, however, surprised when he didn't respond to the stealthy text messages she sent from underneath the desk. He was pretty good about having his phone on him and even better about letting Patricia know when he wasn't going to be around.

Patricia felt vaguely uncomfortable, but chalked it up to being too clingy and worrying for no reason.

But when he didn't show up to any class at all, she finally let the dread wash over her. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Hey, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Wait up!"

Alfie and Jerome muttered viciously and rolled their eyes at Patricia's nickname for them.

"I hate when you call us that," Alfie said haughtily, channeling his inner Amber. "Jerome and I are two separate individuals. We are simply best buds."_  
_

Jerome snorted but quickly shook his head and schooled his expression when Alfie shot him a wounded look.

"The nickname is brilliant," Patricia insisted.

Straightening his tie and squaring his shoulders, Jerome stepped past Patricia. "Excuse me. But if you're just going to tease us, Alfie and I here have business we need to take care of."

"Tricking the younger students to do your homework can wait," Patricia responded. "No guys, seriously. I wanted to ask you - have you seen Eddie today?"

"Not since last night's food fight," Alfie chuckled. "He really knows how to _toss salad. _Get it?!"

Jerome groaned at the bad joke and Patricia straight out ignored it. "Worried about your precious little boyfriend?" Jerome mocked. "Can't live without him? Oh I'm Patricia and I miss Eddie because today we didn't get to spend every waking moment together." He proceeded to make exaggerated kissing noises.

"Keep this up and I will punch you in the face, consequences be damned," Patricia hissed. "And don't forget that you and Joy are way more sappy than me and Eddie. She has you whipped."

Jerome quieted instantly, shooting Patricia an unhappy glare. "I haven't seen him," he finally muttered, stalking down the hall with Alfie at his side.

Patricia frowned. Not the answer she'd been looking for.

Over the next hour she wandered the school grounds, asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen her wayward boyfriend. What was most alarming was that no one in Anubis House had seen him. That shouldn't be considering residents of the same house were constantly bumping into one another several times a day.

Dozens of text messages and calls later and she was officially worried.

"I'm sure Eddie is fine," Fabian said gently, awkwardly patting Patricia's shoulder.

She managed a small smile. Her friendship with Fabian was subtle, but very strong. There were times where he was the only one who understood.

Joy and Mara had been sympathetic, but they hadn't seem too concerned in the end. Neither had KT or Willow or really anyone else.

"KT, I thought you of all people would be worried! You're one of his best friends," Patricia pointed out.

She had long since accepted KT and Eddie's easy friendship once she had been absolutely sure that there was no romantic feelings between them.

"I don't think we need to be worried yet," KT replied. "It's not that I don't care about him, Patricia. You know I do. But he's a big boy and he can take care of himself. If my grandfather's soul was still being manipulated, _then _I'd worry that Eddie's out there somewhere, trapped. But everything's perfectly normal at the moment. There's no reason to worry."

Patricia felt a little better at these words but she wasn't completely sold. "Yeah, but this isn't like him," she scuffed the ground with her shoe. "He would have texted me back by now! It's been all day."

"Maybe he's sick and had to go to the infirmary?" KT suggested. "It could be anything."

"_Anything _is exactly what I'm worried about," Patricia all but snapped.

She rose from the couch with an angry sigh and stormed off, stepping outside.

Fabian followed her, settling down beside her on the slightly damp grass.

"Why are you so upset?" he finally asked, his voice quiet and soothing. "You're not the kind to get scared so quick."

"I'm not - "

Fabian shot her a knowing look and the rest of the lie died from Patricia's lips. "Fine, I'm a little scared," she allowed. "But don't tell anyone!"

He laid back on the grass and rested his hands behind his head, observing the setting sun. "No one to tell."

Patricia considered Fabian's original question and sighed. "It's too much like Joy's disappearance, Fabian," she finally whispered. "One minute she was there and the next minute she was gone. For weeks. For _months_. What will I do if that's happened to Eddie?"

Fabian grimaced because suddenly Patricia's defensive behavior made perfect sense. She had been nothing short of a wreck when her best friend had disappeared, snappish and rude to anyone who was stupid enough to cross her.

If something really _had _happened to Eddie, she'd be inconsolable.

"I don't think it's like that," he offered.

"Honestly? I don't either. That would mark the beginning of some other crazy, dangerous adventure and we're not due for one of those yet."

Both of them chuckled at Patricia's words. It was true. They went through cycles of mystery and monotony. Things were either really tense, or really dull. There was rarely an in-between.

"So then why are you so worried?" he repeated.

Patricia bit her lower lip. "It's hard not to be," she scowled as though she was unhappy that she cared as much as she did. "And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know that if it was you and Nina...you and someone, you'd be in tears by now."

She threw Fabian an apologetic look for bringing up Nina's name and for reminding him of the time that she was indeed missing and that he was therefore distraught. Her apology (rare but sincere) shined in her eyes.

"It's okay," Fabian shrugged sadly, accepting Patricia's silent apology. "I'm over her. And I know she's over me. But sometimes it's hard being alone when everyone's not."

Momentarily forgetting about Eddie, Patricia furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to think of a way to counter Fabian's statement. "Mara is single too!" she said triumphantly after a moment of thinking.

Fabian wrinkled his nose. "I don't like her like that."

"That's true," Patricia snorted. "You wear your heart on your freaking sleeve. The whole world knows when you like someone."

Fabian grinned ruefully but didn't argue because what was the point? When liked someone, he tended to turn into a mush of lovesick fool. That was no secret. Instead he stood and offered Patricia a hand.

"Have you checked Sweet's office? It's possible they're having one of their father/son days. I know things have been kind of tense between them."

Patricia winced. That was true. Some of Mr. Sweet's actions had been downright deplorable. There had been moments where he had knowingly put both his son and students at risk.

She punched Fabian's shoulder who let out a squeaky "ow!" of surprise. "That's totally where he must be. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Fabian rolled his eyes. "If I had thought of it sooner, I would have," he huffed.

Patricia was already several feet ahead, making her way to the school. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder.

Fabian raised his eyes skyward and not for the first time questioned his choice in best friends. The chances that they made it home before curfew were slim.

They would get in trouble. Again.

Resigned to his fate, he sighed and followed Patricia up the hill.

* * *

"I hear voices," Patricia hissed, crouched next to the locker closet to Mr. Sweet's office door.

"That's the first sign of insanity, you know," Fabian retorted in a whisper.

She shot him a dark look. "Don't try to be funny, it doesn't suit you."

He pouted and didn't say anything else.

"I can hear Eddie's voice!" Patricia almost sounded betrayed. "That jerk. He's been fine this whole time! I was so worried!"

"You _wanted _to find him here," Fabian reminded her, exasperated. "If he hadn't been here, you would have been devastated."

Patricia knew this but refused to acknowledge it. Instead she scowled, and pressed her ear to the door.

"Aaaand now we're eavesdropping," Fabian muttered. "Fantastic."

"...can't believe you put my child at risk like that!" a female voice shouted.

"Now, let me explain - " Mr. Sweet interjected.

"I'm _fine_. It ended up being fine. I don't even know how you knew something was going on anyways. Mom, I - "

_"Mom?" _Patricia and Fabian chorused together from the other side of the door.

"Eddie's mom is here. To yell at Eddie's dad. Over the Frobisher stuff." Fabian's tone held wonder and disbelief.

"Yes, thank you Sherlock," Patricia snapped. "Shh, I can't hear!"

The argument continued.

"Of course I knew something was going on! Did you ever stop and wonder _why _your parents were divorced? The moment I found out Eric was involved in such nonsense..."

"Of course I wondered why you guys were divorced! But it's not like anyone _tells _me anything around here," Eddie angrily responded.

"This is wrong," Fabian whispered. "We shouldn't be listening."

Patricia's response was to elbow him in the ribs.

"They must have been talking in circles all day," Patricia deduced. "Wow," she paused. "That _sucks."_

The discussion continued from there but not much of it made sense.

Until Ms. Miller insisted on pulling Eddie out of the school.

"He's clearly not safe here!" she exclaimed. "Letting him come here was a mistake. I knew it was. He belongs back home."

"Getting to know my son has been a delight!" Mr. Sweet all about roared, making the word choice 'delight' almost humorous.

"I'm sure risking his life for some stupid Egyptian myth was just _delightful," _Ms. Miller said with disdain.

"Dear god, it's like I'm not even in the room!" Eddie ranted over his parents. "Mom, I'm not leaving! I have friends here. I have..." he met his father's eye and they shared a knowing look. "...I have a girlfriend here, too!"

And just like that, the topic switched.

"You have a _girlfriend _and you never _told _me?"

Eddie groaned. "Mom..."

"And so what if you do?" she asked. "Most teenagers dabble in relationships at this age. It's not like it's going to last."

And that's when Patricia couldn't hold back any longer. Fabian tried to hold her back but she burst through the front door.

"It is too going to last!" Patricia shouted, making a grand entrance.

_"Patricia?" _Eddie and Mr. Sweet said together.

And that's when it all went to hell.

It wasn't until hours later that things began to make sense again.

* * *

"I have a headache," Fabian moaned. "Everyone was shouting so loud!"

"But look on the bright side," Patricia said, now perfectly calm. "We made it back before curfew."

"Only just," Fabian frowned. "So where's Eddie?"

"With his dad, dropping his mom off at the airport."

In the end, the mess in the office had sorted itself out. Eddie and Mr. Sweet had managed to convince Eddie's mom that he was far happier here than in America. Patricia tossed in some additional support that mainly confused Ms. Miller and made her question her son's life choices more than actually help.

Fabian chose to stay hidden behind the locker.

Mr. Sweet had sworn off chasing after legends and had even promised Eddie a full explanation of his role in the Frobisher incident. This was something that Sibuna was also looking forward to hearing about via their osirian.

Eddie, on the other hand, had to swear to his mother to keep safe. And to give her a full update on how Patricia stumbled into his life.

"That's a long story," Mr. Sweet had said warily.

Apparently miffed that the two had grown close, Ms. Miller had requested a ride to the airport, her job here done.

"I appreciate the mama bear claws though, mom," Eddie had said.

"Even though they weren't exactly needed?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Presently, Eddie stepped into Anubis House, escorted by his father as to avoid getting in trouble with Victor.

"I'm home," he announced, dramatically entering his room, knowing that Fabian and Patricia would be waiting up for him. (The task was a little harder for Patricia since she was supposed to be in her room, but he knew without a doubt that she would be there.)

Sure enough, he had to duck as Patricia flung a book at him.

"Patricia!" Eddie sounded scandalized. "That's a hardcover encyclopedia. You could have killed me."

"Or ruined my book. It could have gotten ruined," Fabian threw in, from his place on his bed. A beat of silence passed and he sighed. "No one actually cares about my book, do they?"

"Sorry, man," laughed. "Anyway, why are you so mad at me?" He turned to Patricia.

"I could go," Fabian offered, but neither of them seemed to actually care.

"I was so worried all day," she ranted. "You didn't come to any of our classes. You didn't take my calls. Or answer my texts. I thought you were missing!"

"Well that's just silly," Eddie said weakly, chuckling a little.

"It's not!" Patricia insisted shrilly. "You don't understand. I thought you were missing for real. Like Joy. Part of me thought you were kidnapped by yet another lunatic or something."

_Like Joy._

And suddenly, Eddie understood. He hadn't been around at the time but Patricia had filled him in on that adventure and how Joy had gone missing and he could only imagine how Patricia must have felt.

He had been so overwhelmed by both of his parents being in the same room, he hadn't gotten the chance to check his phone which had been on silent. He should have made the time.

Patricia's shoulders sagged, stress from the entire day beginning to overwhelm her.

Wordlessly, Eddie stepped forward and enveloped her in a bear hug. It was awkward at first. Patricia hadn't seen him coming and her nose bumped his shoulder and Eddie couldn't find a place to rest his right arm.

But before long, they were locked in a tight and warm embrace, Eddie whispering what he hoped were comforting words into Patricia's hair.

Fabian had slipped out of the room the moment Eddie had moved for Patricia, leaving his two closest friends to peace.

And for a while they just stood there and breathed.

Silly misunderstanding though it had been, Patricia had genuinely been frightened, and Eddie was sorry for it.

"So," he finally whispered, still not letting her go. "What's this about you thinking we're going to last?"

Patricia giggled wetly, sniffling a little, mostly from stress than anything else.

"Shut up," she instructed, burrowing deeper into his arms.

Eddie grinned into her hair and silently thanked his lucky stars that this is where he got to stay, and this who he got to stay with.

His life was nothing short of wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: **

It's ridiculously random, I'm aware! But I remembered how crazy Patricia went over Joy's disappearance and I figured she'd kick up a fuss if she suspected the same thing happening to Eddie.

Hope you all liked the Peddie! And the Patricia/Fabian friendship! This was a blast to write, as always :)


End file.
